Sisters of the Akatsuki
by DieBlumen
Summary: AU Akatsuki are seniors in high school and meet some new housemates. Rated M due to language, for now. Also, I forgot the disclaimer in the actual text: I don't own anything from/about naruto  but the other characters's are all mine


**This is my first fanfiction ever... I hope it's not too boring. **

**Please Review with any edits/comments/requests... I'm a fast updater so if you want more let me know.**

**This story will start out a little slow, but if I continue it, things will heat up pretty fast (I'll only continue if people show interest by reviewing)**

* * *

><p>Sasori crouched on one of the wall pillars that surrounded his high school. Classes were about to end and he fidgeted with the pocket knife and chunk of wood that he held in his hands, carving carefully. The bell finally rang and he flinched in annoyance at the harsh sound.<p>

"_Sasori no danna_, ditching classes on the first day, huh?"

"Stuff it, Deidara, I'm concentrating," Sasori growled, his eyes never leaving the little figurine in his left hand.

Deidara's eye twitched in annoyance as he stood on the sidewalk looking up at Sasori. _Bastard… _"Just trying to make conversation, yeah" he muttered sullenly, leaning against the pillar to wait for everyone else.

"Hey blondie, duck!"

Deidara looked up just in time to catch a book the size of three dictionaries …with his face.

"What the fuck, Hidan!" he screamed checking to make sure his nose wasn't broken.

Hidan sauntered up, grinning. "My bad…"

"You seem real remorseful , yeah" Deidara hissed, "we'll see how long that lasts" he pulled back a fist to throw a punch.

A pale hand caught his wrist in midair, "Easy, Dei" Itachi murmured calmly.

"When the hell did you get here?" Hidan asked, cocking his head to one side.

"We've been here, you're just too infatuated with _Dei-kun_ to notice," Kisame snickered, standing beside Itachi .

Hidan's violet eyes flashed and he took a threatening step towards Kisame, "What are you implying, Blue?"

Before Kisame could reply, they were interrupted by three others exiting the school grounds.

"I leave you alone for two minutes and you're already causing trouble," Kakuzu growled, glowering at Hidan from under the hood of his black cotton sweatshirt.

"He started it," Hidan sniffed, pushing his lower lip into a pout and pointing at Deidara.

"Did not!" Deidara, yelled.

"Suddenly we have regressed to toddler-dom…"Konan said softly.

"I don't have time for this shit," muttered Pein, wrapping an arm around Konan's shoulders, the pair proceeded to make their exit down the street in the direction of the boarding house they all shared.

"Wait! I thought we were going to hit the town or something tonight!" Kisame called after them. In response Pein lifted a hand and waved at them briefly, not stopping, slowing, or turning around.

"World Religions: A Comprehensive Study," Sasori read quietly. He had hopped down from his perch while the others stared after Pein and Konan, and picked up the book Hidan had thrown at Deidara, "You looking for salvation, Hidan?"

Hidan folded his arms behind his head, looking everywhere but at his friends, "Nah, I'm just doing some light reading…for…uh…class."

Kakuzu squinted at his smaller friend, leaning forward until he was only about 6 inches from Hidan's face, "Are you blushing?"

"What the hell? You don't know me! You don't know my life!" Hidan shouted, snatching the book out of Sasori's hands and storming off down the street in the opposite direction of their home.

"That was…odd," Kisame muttered, then looked at Kakuzu, "did he have a rough day or something?"

Kakuzu shrugged, "Hadn't seen him since this morning," He then turned, and followed the direction Pein and Konan had taken.

"Damn,"Kisame said, glancing in the directions his friends had disappeared to, "I hate the first day of school, there's no way we'll get any fun in tonight."

"Hn. I have a research proposal due in the morning. I'll be at the public library." Itachi hefted his book bag over his shoulder and left.

Deidara glanced at Kisame and then at Sasori. "What now?"

"Tch. Can't you figure out anything on your own?" Sasori muttered, shouldering past Deidara and heading for home.

"He's a little pissy this afternoon…"Kisame mused, scratching his head.

Deidara didn't answer…he was too busy trying to knock Sasori out with the force of his death glare. Kisame hesitantly patted his shoulder, looking slightly frightened.

"Let's uh…just go home."

***With Hidan***

Hidan stormed down the street, passing cafes and shops to either side of him, ruthlessly shoving tourists out of his way, showing courtesy only slightly to locals. He was so angry and it made even less sense to him than it had to his friends. He still held the book. He wasn't sure why he had checked it out from the library…it just felt necessary. A soft cry from an alley to his right caught his attention. He pressed himself to the wall of the building next to him and peered cautiously around the corner. A girl with short black hair and icy blue eyes was backed up against a dumpster, in one hand she brandished a small purse like a mace, prepared to beat her assailants with it. Two scruffy men in dirty black clothes and black ski masks were slowly closing in on her.

"Hey, assholes!" The first man turned in time to see the sole of Hidan's combat boot right before it connected solidly with his face. He crumpled and his friend whirled, slashing at Hidan with a switch-blade knife that he had drawn from his pocket. Hidan bowed his body backward, the knife passing within centimeters of his stomach. "Fuck," He muttered, dropping his book so he could grasp the man's wrist, "That wasn't nice," Hidan sneered, wrenching the man's wrist backwards he then flung him harshly into the brick wall.

"They- They're not getting up…"A soft voice murmured from behind him.

Hidan turned and smirked at the girl standing by the dumpster.

"Of course not, Sweetheart. When I put people down they stay down." Hidan flashed her what he hoped was a debonair grin.

She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her hips to the left, "I didn't need help you know, you shouldn't have interfered."

Hidan's eye twitched at that. _Ungrateful little bitch…_ "From where I'm standing it sure looked like you were about to get your ass mugged. You should be on your knees thanking me. You _owe _me now."

She sneered back, lifting Hidan's book like a trophy, "seems to me like you're the one who should be on your knees begging _me_ not to trash your stuff," she glanced significantly at the dumpster, "literally."

"Bitch! When did you-" as he spoke, Hidan lunged at her, reaching for his book. She dropped into a crouch, coming up under his torso and flinging him over her shoulder. Hidan landed face first in a slimy puddle of questionable substance. When he stood, it dripped down his white shirt. The gel was now partially washed out of his hair and it hung in bedraggled strings in his face.

She glanced at the title of the book then back at Hidan. "What are you, studying to be a monk?"

"None of your fucking business," Hidan growled.

"No need to get so mad," she pouted, "I was just foolin' around." To prove it she tossed the book back to him.

"What the hell?" Hidan asked, "Mood-swings, much?"

The girl shrugged, "maybe that's what got those goons so mad at me…"

Hidan's gaze narrowed. Then he turned and started walking out of the alley. "See ya 'round, crazy bitch."

"Wait! I'm sorry, okay? I should have thanked you!"

Hidan kept walking and she trotted along behind him. "Yeah, you should have."

"Listen, I'm new to this city. I'm supposed to stay with my new Foster-family, but I don't know where they live, can you help me out?"

"Why should I?" Hidan asked, finally stopping, just inside the alley.

The girl smiled, leaning forward until she was only a few inches away from Hidan, though he was a solid foot taller than her. She trailed a finger lightly over the vee of exposed flesh where the top buttons of his white shirt were undone. Not for the first time in the last few minutes, Hidan was struck by how beautiful she was. A skin- tight see-through black lace shirt, black mini-skirt, and thigh-high black boots…jet black hair cut pixie-style and piercing blue eyes…He couldn't help but shudder. A sly smile flickered over her lips, "We could help each other out…"

"Yeah…?" Hidan whispered, leaning forward until his lips brushed hers. He brought his hands up to rest on her hips, tugging her forward until her ample chest brushed against his. "I'm listening…"

She kissed him softly, chastely. Then she brought the fine tip of her heel down hard on his foot. He yelped and surged away from her. "What the fuck was that for?"He screamed, clutching his foot and hopping slightly.

"You are such a perv,"She muttered, "shit like that doesn't happen in real life, dumbass." She thought there might have been tears in his eyes…_ Aww, I guess I just crushed his fantasies…maybe I should let him know about Santa Claus right now._ "You _owe me_ now…for that creepy inappropriate behavior of yours."

"You conniving…"he whimpered

She set her foot lightly on his book, which had, for the umpteenth time that day, landed on the ground, "care to finish that sentence?"

Hidan hissed profanities under his breath, "Fine! I'll help you find your family- "

"They're not my family! They're just some people I'm staying with for a while," she said sullenly.

He stared at her for moment. "I'll help you, okay," he said gently, raising his hands in defeat.

She smiled brightly then, "Excellent!" She looped an arm through his and dragged him into the sunlight and crowds of the street.

Hidan glanced sideways at her, suspicious…_Try not to show fear, the crazy ones are the most dangerous._ "So…do you know the address."

"Hmm?" she murmured, looking at him as if he'd lost his mind…"Oh! You mean _that _address! Of course!" She began to rummage through the small purse she carried.

Hidan sweat-dropped _this chick has to have some sort of multiple personality disorder…_His eyes nearly popped out of his head when her arm disappeared more than halfway into the bag which couldn't have been more than four or five inches deep.

"Here it is!" she held up a crumpled sheet of paper triumphantly.

"Who _are _you, Mary Poppins? What's up with the bag?" Hidan still couldn't get over the mystery of feminine accessory.

She looked at him like _he_ was the one who was crazy, "Where the fuck did you get the idea my name was Mary?"

He face-palmed, "never mind…just let me see that address."

She handed it to him. He smoothed over the wrinkles and tears, and tried to make out the chicken scratch. Then his eyes narrowed and he read it over to make sure there was no mistake. And read it again. _This can't be right_. "Ummm…do you have any idea what your foster parents' names are?"

Her brow furrowed. "Parent. Just one, but he's some uber rich government dude with a good rep. so they supposedly let him take care of a bunch of kids…his name was….umm…Uchiha or something…."

"Madara Uchiha?"

"Yeah, that's it! Damn, you're a good guesser," she smiled at him, oblivious to the deadpan look plastered over his versatile face.

Hidan studied her for a moment_ Madara didn't mention anything about new wards, but then…he doesn't bother to mention much anyway…_ "I know where it is, come on." He turned his back to her and started walking briskly down the street. Some of the people must have remembered him from his earlier rampage because they scrambled to get out of the way.

"Slow down, would you?" She said, jogging to keep up, not an easy feat in heels as high as hers.

Hidan ignored her, and walked faster.

"Hey, bast-" a yelp cut her off as she tumbled ungracefully to the ground, her heel caught in a storm grate. In an instant Hidan was at her side. _Ah, the wonders of chivalry induced by slutty outfits_, she mused.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, gently straightening her ankle.

"I'm fine," she muttered, shocked at the blush creeping up her cheeks, _Jeez, I'm such a prude, he only touched my leg…_Then she vibrated. Or rather, her cell phone did.

She pulled it out of her pocket and glanced at the caller i.d. "Whoopsie…"she muttered.

"What?"Hidan asked, helping her to her feet.

"I forgot to mention that I'm not here alone…my three sisters are with me, but we got separated at the metro station." She blushed again, this time in embarrassment at such a huge oversight.

"Sisters? I thought you were here for a new foster-family." He was thoroughly confused now.

"I am…we all got transferred together." She shrugged, then her phone rang again. "Hold on a sec."

"Hello?"

"I'm fine"

"Look, it wasn't my fault okay?"

"Yeah, yeah…I found someone to help me out."

"Well I suppose I could have used a city map if I wanted to do it the easy, _cheating_ way."

"Yeah, see ya there." She hung up. And glanced at Hidan, "My sister. Kida. She's pissed."

He chuckled, and her eyes flamed.

"What the fuck's so funny?" Her manicured hands curled into lethal fists of fury.

Hidan let out a meep of fear and held up his hands, "nothing…I just find it funny that I know your sister's name and I don't know yours."

She settled down, "It's Kat" He looked at her and his mouth twitched. She could just see him mentally endowing her with kitty ears, whiskers and a fluffy tail. _I hate when people do that._ Before her irritation manifested into violence, he started walking again.

He glanced at her over his shoulder. "I'm Hidan"

***At the boarding house***

Kakuzu sat at the table by the window looking into the yard. In front of him he had spread out a series of job applications he had collected from the school's Activities Office before meeting up with everyone else. After unsuccessfully trying to shout his noisy housemates into submission, he had pulled out his enormous headphones, plugged them into his tiny, but cheap, ipod shuffle, and tried to soothe his irritation with classical music – the sample kind that came free with every computer's default music player.

Across the room Deidara sat dejected on the couch, flipping through channels. Upstairs, he heard a thud, and a soft feminine laugh that must have been Konan followed by Pein's deeper rumble. Deidara slouched further down into the couch, as if a little more distance would shield him from the sounds coming from upstairs. He settled on Mythbusters and turned the volume up…something would inevitably explode during the course of this show…_That ought to drown them out, hm_. Something crashed in the kitchen and Deidara jumped, glancing quickly at Kakuzu to make sure the money-grubber hadn't noticed – he'd already flipped out twice this afternoon, and Deidara was more than a little uneasy, especially since Hidan, who usually bore the brunt of Kakuzu's rage, still hadn't reappeared. Satisfied that Kakuzu was determinedly ignoring the universe outside of his sphere of productivity, Deidara slid off the couch and slunk into the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks. "For Christ's sake, Kisame!"

The big, blue-haired oaf had created a monstrosity. A sandwich of truly epic proportions. This thing deserved recognition from Guinness…or NASA. Kisame grinned cheekily at Deidara as he shoved several broken plates, casualties of the sandwich's might, into the trash. "I'm not sharing, by the way," he muttered as he scooted past Deidara and into the living room, where he proceeded to monopolize the whole couch.

Deidara tore out of the kitchen. "Hey asshole! That's my- " Kakuzu snarled warningly and Deidara flinched, his shoulders slumping in defeat._ Shit, today really isn't my day, hm…_ he glanced towards the stairs. He could go to his room, but he shared with Sasori, who had probably locked the door. He had some spray paint in the garage, though…As he was about to carry out a quickly forming plan of diabolical intent, the doorbell rang. He glanced at Kakuzu, still immersed in applications, then at Kisame, doing his best to teach that beast of a sandwich who was boss. He groaned in irritation and walked out of the living room, down the front hall, and into the entryway, _better not be fucking sales people, yeah…_He opened the door and his bright blue eyes widened.

Three girls, all around his age, stood on the porch. The one in front had long golden hair French-braided straight down her back and gentle-looking chocolate-brown eyes. She wore simple khaki cargo pants and a black tank top. To her left was a girl with loose, wavy, deep brown hair and bright green eyes, wearing tight black skinnies and a white shirt reminiscent of pirates. To her right was a girl with hair so blonde it looked white pulled into a ponytail that spilled over her shoulder, and eyes so black her pupils were indistinguishable, wearing black shorts and a loose gray hoodie.

The golden girl raised an eyebrow at him, "We're looking for Madara Uchiha, is he here?"

Deidara blinked. "N-no, may I ask why you're looking for him, hm?"

"He's our new foster-father…"she said softly, suddenly looking unsure.

Deidara continued to stare for a moment before shaking himself. "I'm sorry, I'm being rude. Come in,yeah?"

The golden hesitated, "Mr. Uchiha _does _live here?"

Deidara nodded emphatically. "Yeah, he's just at work right now, hm." He opened the door wider stepping to the side so the girls would have plenty of room to enter.

The brown haired girl stepped in first, giving Deidara, and then the room, a dismissive once-over. "Some foster-parent, not even here to greet us," she muttered. "Who are you anyway?"

Deidara was a bit taken aback…this girl was very blunt. "I-I guess I'm your new foster-brother…Madara looks after a lot of us, yeah…"

"They did tell us there would be others living here," the blonde nearly whispered, more to herself it seemed, than to anyone else.

"So there're three of you?" Deidara asked, trying to steer the conversation in what he hoped was a helpful direction.

The golden shook her head, "Our sister got separated from us a while ago, I'm not sure wh- "

"Kida, Riska, Lei! Have no fear, the mighty Katina is here!" With that sudden announcement a fourth girl rocketed through the door, followed closely by a bemused Hidan.

Deidara looked at his friend with relief, "Hidan, what's going on here, hm?"

The taller boy looked at him, then at the girls, "Fuck if I know."

They all jumped when the front door clicked shut and Madara's deep voice filled the room, "Excellent, you've already met."

The brown haired girl raised an eyebrow, "Hardly."

Madara glanced at her, "Hidan, Deidara, get everyone else together in the living room, I want to get everything sorted out quickly."

***The living room***

By the time everyone was gathered in some semblance of organization, Itachi had returned and it was well past 8 o'clock. Hidan and Kisame had settled on the couch, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Konan, and Pein stood along the wall, and Kakuzu glowered from his position at the table, still grumpy at yet another interruption. Madara and his four new wards stood at the front of the room.

Madara glanced around, then began to speak, "As a government official, it is my pleasure, privilege, and duty to repay society by taking under my wing children such as yourselves. All of you, I want to introduce your new foster sisters," he held a hand to the golden "Kida", to the black "Kat", to the brunette, "Riska", and to the blonde, "Lei. I would have liked the chance to settle in and get to know each other, but the reason I was late home today is that I have been given a new work assignment that will require my presence out of town for several weeks starting tomorrow. Since all of you are seniors in high school, and most of you are eighteen, I trust you to take care of yourselves in my absence." He turned to the new girls, "again, my deepest apologies for leaving you so soon, but your new housemates will take excellent care of you, I'm sure. Konan, please show them to their rooms."

***with Konan***

Everyone else stayed downstairs as Konan led the girls to the bedrooms. At the top of the long staircase from the living room was an even longer, straight hallway. There were three doors on either side and one at the end of the hall. Konan led them down the hall, pointing out who slept where as they passed each door. "The first rooms on the left and right belong to Kakuzu and Hidan, and Sasori and Deidara, respectively, we all share. Then there are Itachi and Kisame, and myself and Pein. These last two rooms are for the four of you. That," she pointed to the door at the end of the hallway, "Is a bathroom which we all share."

Riska raised a skeptical eyebrow, "one bathroom for twelve teenagers?"

Konan met her gaze, "This building used to be a dormitory for a local university that closed down about 10 years ago. The bathroom's been refurbished, but it's still intended for communal use."

"You're possessions arrived this morning," again everyone jumped at the sound of Madara's voice behind them, "I've already put them in your rooms. You should settle in and get some rest. I'll expect everyone to attend school – in fact you're already enrolled. Classes started today, but I expect you won't be too far behind." Madara winked then, and disappeared back down the stairs.

Konan bowed politely, "I'll take my leave as well, we leave for school around 7:30" she said, and went into her own room.

Riska cocked her hip to the side and glared at no one in particular, "This situation is just peachy," she muttered.

"No need to be so negative, this place seems nice enough…" Lei murmured hugging her arms to her chest.

"We do only have one more year of school before we can take off from this foster care business," Kat said, surprisingly encouraging.

Kida glanced at her sisters with an unreadable expression, then opened the last door on the left and exited the hallway.

The remaining three exchanged glances. "I'll room with you, Lei," Riska said, looping an arm around the smaller girl's shoulders and herding her into the room on the right, next door to Konan. Kat, alone, shrugged to herself and followed Kida.

***Kitchen 7:00 A.M.***

Kisame sat at the kitchen table, balefully devouring strips of bacon and pieces of toast. He was not a morning person. Itachi, sitting across from him, stared at his roommate, only mildly concerned that the blue-haired boy might forget that human is not synonymous with food and try to eat him. In front of Itachi sat a single cup of coffee, black, and heated just south of boiling. Kisame was so intent on his food, he failed to notice Kida and Kat come in to the kitchen; Kat immediately getting a mischievous glint to her eyes.

"Howdy neighbor!" she yelled gleefully, slapping Kisame across the shoulders, and startling him so much that he inhaled a greasy strip of pork and promptly began to choke to death.

Itachi glanced from Kisame, who was now being viciously beaten by Kat under the pretense of her saving his life, to Kida, who rolled her eyes and opened the cupboard above the coffee pot. "Should I be worried?"

Kida didn't look at him as she explored the kitchen shelves, "I wouldn't…not until his skin turns the color of his hair….Aha!" she smiled as she finally located the coffee mugs and served herself. When she turned around Itachi was still watching her, his face unreadable. He slowly nudged the chair beside him out from the kitchen table with his foot, inviting Kida to sit next to him, which she did, hesitantly. _It's a good thing I don't blush the way Kat does, _she thought, trying to ignore how attractive her new housemate was, with his onyx hair and eyes.

Kisame yelled and finally coughed up the bacon when Hidan appeared in the kitchen doorway and kicked him hard between the shoulder blades. Kat glanced at him with a smile of approval, "Morning, sunshine!" she sing-songed.

Hidan smirked at her and snatched the plate of food from in front of Kisame,"Care to join me on the porch?" he asked, holding his free arm out in an old-fashioned manner.

"I'd be delighted, good sir!" Kat chirped, clasping her hands in front of her and curtsying before taking his arm.

"Give me back my breakfast, asshat!" Kisame croaked, his voice hoarse from so much abuse so early in the morning.

Hidan glared at him, "Don't fucking curse like that! Can't you see we're in the presence of a goddamned lady?" With that, he whirled and he and Kat exited the kitchen, taking the bacon with them.

Kisame looked like he was about to cry. Itachi blinked and turned to Kida, "Is your sister always so…energetic?"

Kida nodded solemnly, "It gets worse."

"It seems those two are getting along like a regular pair of turtle doves" Kakuzu muttered, sweeping into the kitchen and snatching up the carton of orange juice like an emo eagle, and disappearing once more in a cloud of sulk.

Kida sighed,_ This house is going to take some getting used to._

***Upstairs 7:10 A.M.***

Lei climbed gingerly out of the shower stall wrapping herself in an enormous white towel and removing the cap and releasing her long white-blonde hair which she had decided not to wash due to time constraints. Konan hadn't been kidding about the bathroom. There were four individual shower stalls and four bathroom stalls along with three sinks. Lei paused in front of the sink to quickly brush her teeth before pulling open the bathroom door and smacking right into a wall… a warm, living, sleepy wall with gorgeous hair.

Deidara blinked groggily and tried to figure out why he was still dreaming about pretty half naked girls before he remembered that he had four new housemates. He stared at Lei, taking in the droplets of water that still clung to her collar bones, bared because she wore only a towel.

Lei felt her face heating up as Deidara continued to stand less than a foot in front of her, staring. "U-um, excuse me, but could I-" she moved to pass him.

Deidara's eyes widened as he realized what he had been doing and he moved to get out of her way "I'm s-sorry, hmm, my bad." The two began the dance of trying to get around one another whilst making the exact same movements. Flustered, Deidara brought his hands down on her bare shoulders, lifted her off the floor, maneuvered her around him and set her down.

Lei gasped at the sensation of being off the floor, and then held her breath when Deidara didn't release her right away after setting her back on her feet. When he did let go, abruptly, Lei almost lost her grip on the towel and it began to slip down. Deidara's eyes widened and he stumbled backwards, tripping over the threshold of the bathroom and falling. Lei started to help him up, nearly lost the towel again, and decided to beat a hasty retreat back into her room, sighing in relief when she leaned up against the inside of her closed door.

Riska glanced up at her sister from her twin bed on the right side of the room where she was carefully sketching a landscape from charcoal, her favorite medium. She raised an eyebrow, "Did you have an eventful bath?"

Lei blushed, again. "Oh, n-no…not at all," She dropped the towel and started to dress as quickly as possible.

Riska glanced at the digital clock on her bedside table. When she looked back up, Lei was opening the door again, fully dressed this time, "I'm g-gonna grab some breakfast, see you later," she murmured, leaving and closing the door behind her.

Riska groaned and dragged herself of the bed, muttering about what a waste of time the whole charade was as she packed her bag for school with all the essentials; charcoal, smudge sticks, graphite pencils, kneaded erasers…

It was 7:25 before she made it into the hallway and as she passed the Sasori and Deidara's room she heard voices and paused.

"It's only the second day _danna_, you have to go, hm," Deidara whined.

"Leave me alone, brat, what I do is none of your business," Sasori's voice was cold, but he didn't raise it.

Riska leaned against their door, hard enough that it thudded, so they would know she was there, "I wouldn't worry about it too much," She said loudly, "If he doesn't have the determination to put time into what's worthwhile it's his own loss." With that, she headed downstairs.

Inside the room, Sasori glared at the closed door. Deidara had a shocked look on his face, which only grew in intensity as Sasori snatched his school bag off the floor "What does _she _know about time and effort?" he hissed, glancing at Deidara, "What are you waiting for? If we don't leave now, we'll be late!"


End file.
